


Daryl gets worried

by Chelseylovesllamas



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseylovesllamas/pseuds/Chelseylovesllamas
Summary: Jesus gets back from a run he didn’t tell anyone he was going on, Daryl gets worried.





	Daryl gets worried

“I’m gonna kill him” Daryl mumbled to himself. That is if he ever comes back. Jesus had left Alexandria one day without telling anyone. He’s been gone for around a week with no sign of him yet. A few days after he left Rick and Glenn went to hilltop to pick up supplies and they haven’t seen him there either. Everyone seems worried about him. He’s lived in Alexandria for awhile now, he’s become part of the family but no one can figure out why he just got up and left without telling anyone where he went. Daryl has taken watch ever since he left as many times as his family would allow. Since he left Daryl had realized that he kind of missed having him around, not that he would willingly admit it to anyone. They were becoming close friends, they trusted each other. Daryl even opened up to him a few times. Did Daryl like him more than friends? Nah he didn’t want to think about that right now. He just wanted to know the other man was safe, he wanted him to come back home already. He knew Jesus could handle himself but when you go out alone you never know what could happen. He shook his head trying to get rid of that thought. He didn’t want to think about that either. He didn’t want to lose anyone else he cared about, he didn’t know if he could handle it.   
After a few days Jesus finally came back, once Daryl found out he couldn’t decide if he wanted to hug him or punch him in the face so he decided to avoid him all together. Daryl was walking back to his house from hunting outside of the walls when he heard them talking. Rick, Glenn, Jesus, and Maggie were all sitting on ricks front steps laughing and acting like it wasn’t a big deal Jesus left without telling anyone anything. Jesus saw Daryl walk by and he called out to him “hey Daryl!” And he motioned for him to come over to them. Daryl kept walking and ignored Jesus, he wouldn’t even look at him. “Hang on I’ll be back” he heard Jesus say to the others and he heard foot steps behind him trying to catch up. “Daryl wait up, what’s wrong?” “Nothin” Daryl mumbled. “Are you mad at me or something?” “Nah”. Daryl said, he still wouldn’t look at him. “Well you’re obviously not happy with me. What’s wrong?” Jesus asked again. “Don’t worry about it” Daryl shrugged trying to just get Jesus to go away. “Daryl just talk to me. Are you mad I left without telling you or something?” “Nope” Daryl answered “That’s all I can think of, listen you’re not my husband and you’re not my dad. I don’t have to check in with you or answer to you. I don’t answer to anyone” Jesus said firmly. Daryl finally stopped walking and looked at Jesus. “I ain’t tryin to be your husband” Daryl growled getting in Jesus’s face. “Then stop acting like it!” Jesus said not backing down. “Just fuck off will ya?” Daryl said clearly angry and done with this whole thing. “No we are gonna talk about this. It’s stupid you’re ignoring me. I thought we were friends” “We are friends dumbass” Daryl said rolling his eyes. “Then just talk to me!” Jesus yelled. “Fine! You want me to talk! You scared me you prick! You were gone for days and no one knew where you were! You could have died and no one would have known! You could have gotten hurt! Someone could have killed you! You could have gotten bit and no one would’ve have known anything! You scared everyone! You’re part of this family now and we don’t want to lose you! I don’t want to lose you! I fucking care about you asshole!” Daryl finally yelled. He had to admit it finally felt good to get that off his chest. Jesus stared at him for a second, it’s not often the man shows much emotion so when he does it’s always a surprise. He suddenly grabbed Daryls vest with both hands and pulled him forward kissing him hard, it took Daryl by surprise but he returned the kiss grabbing Jesus by the waist. Jesus slowly pulled away to gage daryls reaction. “Look, I didn’t mean to scare you or anyone else. I just needed space” Jesus calmly said. “doesn’t mean you can just leave people that care about you behind without saying a word. People were worried. People care about you around here.” Daryl said looking Jesus in the eyes, Jesus could tell he meant it. “Well I care about people around here too, I didn’t mean to make anyone worry. I just needed to think about stuff and clear my head” Jesus said as they both were still face to face, their lips almost touching again. “Well did you figure everything out?” Daryl asked. “Yea I think I did” he answered giving Daryl a smile. They finally let each other go. They walked together until they got to daryls house, they stood their awkwardly for a few minutes. “Well I’m gonna go skin these rabbits” Daryl finally said breaking the silence. “Well have fun I guess” Jesus said turning to walk away while Daryl opened the door. “Hey uh, wanna come inside for a beer or somethin?” Daryl asked “I would love that Daryl” Jesus said following him inside.


End file.
